


Unrequited

by Tarvok



Series: Why's He With Her and Not Me? [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Language, M/M, Narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's got feelings he doesn't really know what to do with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Unrequited  
As spoken by Captain James T. Kirk.

By Tarvok

Rating PG. F/M, M/M. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Yanno, the more I think about it, the more it just drives me absolutely nuts. I mean, why does he have to fucking kiss her _right_ in front of me? I mean, really. Seriously? Honestly? _Why?_

He's gorgeous, and I've been feeling my way around that fine piece in my mind for way too long now. It's been months, and I've about had it. I'm just about to tell him how I really feel and just to hell with it. What's the worst thing that could happen, huh? He finds out his CO has the hots for him, and then does the _Vulcan_ thing and doesn't care or even act like he heard what I said, right? Pfft. Probably.

Hell, I bet Bones even knows by now. I've seen him staring at me with this pitiful look on his face every time Spock leaves the room and I'm left staring after him like a love-sick idiot.

Goddammit. Why did I have to fall in love with that insufferable, pain in the ass... freakishly intelligent, articulate... son of a bitch. This just sucks. It totally does.

Like, I just heard him make dinner plans with her. I'm no prude, but that's just gross. Like. Ew. I don't even. I really hate my job sometimes. I mean, sure, it's amazing being a captain. I love being in space. The Enterprise is really a total “prize.”

But the only thing I want is Spock. I dream about him only so often, but he's always the last thing on my mind when I fall asleep, and the first thing on my mind when I wake up.

We've started playing chess lately, and I can't stop staring at his damned elegant fingers. I never even knew I had a hand fetish. Maybe it's just a Spock hand fetish, I don't know! Why's he got to be so lovely? So easy on the eyes, huh? He even stops playing to stare back at me with this weird look on his face, like I'm some bug under a microscope. I can't even look away. Damn him. He probably thinks I'm the weirdest piece he's ever met.

I just... I need a shower. And lunch. And about a dozen other things I've not got time to get or to do. The least of which is Spock.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Can you fucking believe it? She was actually showing off this necklace he gave her all morning. She even brought it up to me on the bridge. I told her that wasn't the time nor the place, and I don't even care about the hurt look on her face.

Ok, so yeah I did. I said I was sorry, and that I ate some bad replicator food for breakfast. This naturally made _him_ get up and come over to me to ask if he should reprimand Mr. Scott for not keeping them in working order. Sheesh! Talk about... Goddammit.

I said no. I told him it was my fault. Then he offered to come to my quarters to fix it, and I didn't know what the hell to say! They were all staring at me then, so I agreed to just get them to stop and him to sit the hell down again.

I ended up telling her the necklace was pretty. That got me some weird looks. What was I supposed to say? That it looked fug-nasty on her? It didn't. She's not fugly. That's why I hate her so much.

I don't hate anyone, not really. I wish I did.


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh. I guess I really am tired. Bones wasn't kidding. Two shifts can take a lot out of you, even with decent sleep, which I didn't get.

I overheard her asking him about “Vulcan marriage.” I know he tried to explain that it doesn't technically exist, but she went on about it anyway.

My insides hurt. I ended up working a double shift just to kill my feelings with exhaustion. That's never worked before, dunno why I'd try it now. It just makes me grumpy enough that he told me he's relieving me of duty... with that damned eyebrow of his. It's not my fault I know it's called “bonding,” and it's something way more special and important than marriage. It's not my fault that I spoke up like an asshole and said that right in front of the whole damned bridge. She just stared at me and frowned, then went and sat down at her station.

At least one of us was doing our duty and being professional. It sure wasn't _me_. After I sat there pouting for about ten minutes, _he_ leaned over and relieved me of duty right in my ear with a, “I believe you have taken two shifts. You will not take a third.”

Dammit. Why'd it have to be my  _ear?_

Stupid Spock with his stupid hot Vulcan voice. Stupid me. Now I'm gonna have another wet dream and I hate laundry.

Stupid Bones making me have a checkup tomorrow morning. Stupid everything.

No, I'm _not_ pouting. Everything is just stupid.


End file.
